


Tickety Boo

by Deadpan9618



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Safewording, Shameless Smut, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex, powerbottom aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpan9618/pseuds/Deadpan9618
Summary: Aziraphale captures a Demon.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 297





	Tickety Boo

**Author's Note:**

> Please be mindful of the tags, lovelies!

“Look at you. Aren’t you a beautiful sight?”

Crowley’s response was to thrash about on the bed, his long red whipping through the air and covering furious snake eyes. Aziraphale only chuckled as Crowley glared at him. The Angel had no doubt his prisoner would be screaming obscenities if it wasn’t for the gag in his mouth.

“Not so high and mighty now, are you? And to think, you were once mighty, the tempter of kings, Satan’s right hand man. Not anymore, though.”

Crowley wriggled in protest, and watched Aziraphale warily as he approached the bed. Crowley was chained to the posts by holy cuffs. Aziraphale had made sure they wouldn’t hurt the Demon. He wasn’t really into that, per se. No, they were only holy so Crowley couldn’t simply miracle them off. Aziraphale had no doubt a Demon as powerful as Crowley could easily overwhelm a mere Principality like him.

However, Aziraphale kept him alive because he wanted to have some fun with his captive. As a reward for capturing a Demon, Gabriel decided to give Aziraphale the reins on this one. Aziraphale could do whatever he liked to the beautiful Demon, and he wouldn’t be punished for it. Crowley lay naked and spread eagle on the bed because of this, and Aziraphale took every inch of the Demon in.

“Tell me, Crowley,” Aziraphale whispered in what he hoped was a seductive tone, “Have you ever indulged in the sin of lust?”

Crowley’s eyes widened and he began to struggle anew, making muffled noises of protest through the gag. Aziraphale sighed in disappointment, before raising his hand and slapping the Demon across the face, leaving a red mark in his wake. Crowley jerked his head and wriggled some more.

“Stop wriggling, you pathetic thing.”

Crowley’s movement’s seized, and Aziraphale repeated his question.

“Have you ever done anything sexual Crowley? Tell me now or I’ll turn off the lights and leave.”

The Demon nodded his head desperately, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, and Aziraphale snorted. He couldn’t believe a Demon could be afraid of the dark. Well, it was convenient for him at least.

“Dirty thing. You probably spread your legs for any Demon or human that wanted to use you. In fact,” Aziraphale moved his hands to Crowley’s thighs and stroked the skin there, marvelling at the prickly red hairs that covered the Demons legs. “You’d probably even let an Angel have you if one wanted to. You’d probably let me have you.”

Crowley shook his head wildly, eyes wide with fear. He was obviously attempting to speak through the gag, and Aziraphale grinned. He was quite proud of himself for reducing Crowley to this in only a few minutes. He’d have Crowley begging soon enough.

“It’s okay. I’ll make it good. I’ll give you all the pleasure you could ever want. I’d love to see that wonderful face contort in bliss.”

Crowley’s dick twitched at these words, flexing against the Demons flat stomach. Crowley blushed in shame at this involuntary act on his body’s part and attempted to bury his face in the mattress.

“Maybe I’ll suck you off. I know you’d like that very much. I might even let you fuck me.” 

Crowley let out a muffled sob, before screaming into the bed as Aziraphale began pumping his cock, whining as it grew hard under the ministrations of the Angels soft hand, all the while begging him to stop through the gag, unsure if Aziraphale could even hear him, if he even cared. But Aziraphale was nothing if not merciful, and released his hand, letting Crowley’s cock fall down onto his stomach. Crowley’s mind was relieved, but his body most certainly was not, and made that clear by bucking Crowley’s hips into the air, searching for friction, for release.

“Looks like you liked that.” Aziraphale whispered into Crowley’s ear as he lay down beside him on the bed, and removed the gag from Crowley’s mouth. “How about you tell me how much?”

Crowley took deep and unneeded breaths as he stared pleadingly at Aziraphale. “I-I don’t-”

“It’s okay.” Aziraphale whispered soothingly, moving his hand down and rubbing circles on Crowley’s chest, just above his nipples. “I know your body liked it. It wants more.”

“Aziraphale, please-”

Crowley’s sentence was cut short by a long moan as Aziraphale began rubbing his nipples. The electric sensations caused Crowley to lift his hips of the bed, his body betraying him as he grew even harder under Aziraphale’s torment.

“Ah- Aziraphale, oh somebody-”

“It’s okay, Crowley. You want me to touch your dick again?”

“I- No-”

“Oh well.”

Aziraphale moved up the bed until he was straddling Crowley, staring into the Demon’s terrified eyes.

“Maybe I’ll have mercy on you if you can make me cum. How about that, love?”

Crowley sobbed. “Aziraphale-”

“Wait a minute. Yellow.”

Crowley snapped his eyes open again, and stared up at his Angel. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong with me, dear boy. Rest assured I am having a great time, it’s just-” Aziraphale sighed. “I was wondering if you’re okay. This is rather intense, and I don’t want to-”

Crowley smiled, his heart overflowing with so much love for Aziraphale he wondered if his husband could feel it, even though he was a Demon. “I’m alright, my love. Just… well, assume I am unless I safeword.”

“Well, you haven’t always been good at safe-wording in the past. I don’t want you hurting yourself because of me.”

Crowley sighed. “Well, if you think I’m not okay, you can tap out and check on me, yeah? And you won’t really need to do that. I promise I’ll safe-word if I need to. I promise.”

Aziraphale smiled, his eyes so full of love that Crowley felt he was drowning in it, in the best way possible. “Let’s continue, then. Remember your safe-gestures?”

“Tap once for red, twice for yellow, three times for green.”

“Good. Now, relax. Let’s get back to it.”

Aziraphale took a deep breath, and when he opened his eyes, they once again held the facade of coldness and delight at Crowley’s pain.

“Get to it, then, Demon.”

Aziraphale snapped his fingers, and his clothes were removed and folded up neatly in a chair in the corner, revealing pink folds dripping with slick.

“Eat up.”

Crowley nodded and immediately buried his face in Aziraphale’s cunt, lapping at the juices pouring from his hole. He knew he should probably feign reluctance, but eating out Aziraphale was one of Crowley’s favourite tasks, and trying to pretend he didn’t enjoy it would be like trying to pretend he found Hastur attractive. Impossible.

So he sat back and tried to rein himself in, while enjoying the soft sounds coming from Aziraphale’s mouth, that quickly evolved into desperate moans as Crowley sucked Aziraphale’s clit into his mouth.

“God, Crowley, you’re like a pro at this.” Aziraphale panted, breathless and overwhelmed by pleasure. “You must’ve been such a slut before I captured you.”

Crowley sobbed in humiliation and attempted to shake his head.

“I know, it’s so shameful, isn’t it? Aren’t you glad you get a chance at forgiveness? A chance to repent?”

Aziraphale lifted off and waited for Crowley’s reply, but the Demon was silent.

“Answer me, whore. Aren’t you,” Aziraphale reached down and slapped Crowley once again, relishing in the cry of pain it elicited. “Thankful?”

“Yes.” Crowley whispered, tears welling in serpentine eyes.

“What was that?”

“Yes, I’m thankful!” Crowley spat, some of his former venom returning in his rage and humiliation.

“Naughty boy, talking to me like that.” Aziraphale sank back onto Crowley’s face, relishing in the wet heat, in the rough texture of Crowley’s tongue as it flicked against the Angels sensitive clit. “I think that wicked mouth is much more suited to giving pleasure, don’t you think?”

Crowley groaned in assent, and redoubled his efforts, sticking his tongue inside Aziraphales hole, searching for his G-Spot as he nosed Aziraphales clit, hissing as Aziraphale ground himself against Crowley’s face, his moans growing louder.

“Fuck, Crowley, oh fuck… I’m gonna cum, gonna cum in your mouth.” Aziraphale said shakily, his breath coming out in short pants. “God, Crowley, you’re so good, so-Ah!-good…”  
Aziraphale gasped out Crowley’s name in rapture as he came in the Demon’s mouth, groaning contentedly as rushes of slick poured onto Crowley’s face.

“What a good boy.” Aziraphale whispered, smiling kindly as he lay down beside the Demon, laughing at the fear and arousal in his captive’s eyes. “You are beautiful, even when your face isn’t full of my cunt. I think you deserve a reward.” Crowley whimpered and thrust his hips up a few times. His erection was quickly growing painful, and he was beyond caring about anything but his release.

“Do you think you can make me cum again, Crowley?”

The Demon was close to begging for it when Aziraphale moved down the bed, and positioned himself over Crowley’s cock, his wet, hot folds tantalizingly close to the head. Crowley threw his head back and sobbed in pleasure and relief as Aziraphale slowly sank down, enveloping Crowley’s cock in his tight hole. 

“Angel! Hah!”

Aziraphale closed his eyes in rapture as he began bouncing up and down on the thick cock inside of him, relishing in the moans of pleasure and desperation making their way out of Crowley’s beautiful mouth. It wasn’t long before Crowley’s body became taut, and his groans became louder.

“Angel, gonna- hhhnnnnngggg, gonna cum!”

“But I’m not done yet, dear boy. You aren’t allowed to cum until I-”

But Crowley was never one for following the rules, and he sank into blissful pleasure, yelping and groaning as he spent deep inside Aziraphale, filling him full of hot release.

When Crowley opened his eyes, Aziraphale was shaking his head and staring at him with a disappointed expression on his face.

“Oh dear, oh dear. We aren’t very good at following the rules, are we?”

Crowley glared at the Angel murderously, even though the coil of arousal in his gut had been replaced with fear. “Do your worst, Principality.” The Demon spat, hissing threateningly with an inhuman tongue.

“I think I will, actually.” Aziraphale said, unseating himself and using a miracle to restore his clothes to their proper places on Aziraphale’s body. “I am quite aware of your fears, dear boy, and I am quite willing to take advantage of them.”

Crowley shut his eyes tight, willing his body not to shake and beg for forgiveness.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, but I would.” Aziraphale flashed Crowley an evil smile as he adjusted his bowtie. “You’ll stay here until you learn how to be good for me.”  
“N-No, wait-”

But Aziraphale was already halfway through the door.

“I hope you remember what’s about to follow whenever you think of disobeying me again.” Aziraphale said in a soft, almost sorrowful voice, before the door slammed. The audible click of a light-switch followed after, along with terrifying, silent darkness.

Crowley tried to keep his breathing steady as he lay on the bed, focusing on the cool sensation of the bedsheets on his overheated skin, the rustling of his hair when he moved. 

He shut his eyes, trying to pretend he wasn’t lying in crushing blackness, but eventually he couldn’t stand it anymore.

But he wanted to keep playing this game, even if only for a little while longer. The real Aziraphale wouldn’t leave Crowley for long, even if the cruel, cold phantom Aziraphale they created together would. For now, Crowley would have to rely on that version of his Angel, knowing that, even if he was falling, the true Aziraphale would catch him.

“Aziraphale?”

Silence. Crushing, obliterating. 

“Aziraphale? Aziraphale!”

More silence. More darkness. Crushing, crushing, crushing him.

“Aziraphale, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was bad, just… Please let me out.”

Nothing.

“At least turn the light on. I promise I’ll be good. I promise…”

No answer. Crowley felt on the verge of a panic attack. 

He’ll be back any second, it’s okay.

“AZIRAPHALE! AZIRAPHALE PLEASE! I OBEY, I SUBMIT, I…”

I can’t do this anymore.

“RED! Red, please, Aziraphale, red…”

In an instant, the room was lit with the comforting glow of Aziraphale’s light. It was holy, but it didn’t hurt Crowley, simply because Aziraphale didn’t want it to.

All Crowley could register was Aziraphale’s arms around him, pulling him into his Angels chest, into his soft blue shirt.

“It’s okay, Crowley, you were so brave, I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner, you’re safe, I’m here, I love you, so, so much…”

All Crowley could do was lie there, chest heaving as he sobbed dryly, taking in the scent of paper and ink and holiness and love that always radiated off the Guardian of the Easten Gate. He was safe. They were safe. He was here. He would always be here.

Eventually Crowley’s mind was restored to proper working order, and a tray with a large, ice filled glass of water and a box of chocolates was summoned to the bed. Crowley took long gulps of the crisp water, delighting in the feel of it running down his corporations throat. Crowley grinned to himself as he heard the box being opened, and turned to look at Aziraphale.

“Would you like one, my dear?”

Crowley shook his head and smiled, nuzzling into Aziraphale’s stomach contentedly.

“Was that good for you, dear?” Aziraphale murmured through a mouthful of chocolate. “Was it what you wanted?”

“Yes, it was.” Crowley said in a voice hoarse from shouting. “Quite… Therapeutic, somehow.”

“Good. That was my intention. Though I know I left it a bit too long at the end…”

“Oh no, you left it long enough. I think I… needed to safeword, y’know? Too remind myself it was just a game, that I was in control?”

Aziraphale grinned, his eyes filling with love, adoration and relief. “Are we all ‘tickety boo’ then?”

Crowley gave Aziraphale a playful slap, and relished in the sound of his Angels laughter.

“Always is when you’re here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back


End file.
